


White Holiday

by rozalty



Series: K-Pop Crackships [3]
Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Nuboyz - Freeform, infinite f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:30:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozalty/pseuds/rozalty
Summary: sungjong and jooheon get away from the paps for a bit





	White Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> crackship: sungjong of infinite / jooheon of monsta x  
> song: peek-a-boo by red velvet

“You gonna open your eyes for me, pretty?”

“That depends.”

“On what?”

“On what I’m going to see when I open them.” Sungjong mumbled softly, smiling when he didn’t receive an answer. He peeked one eye open to see his lover pouting above him, and he laughed softly as he slid delicate fingers into Jooheon’s black hair. “A puppy pout, I suppose.”

“I’m not a puppy.” Jooheon said, shifting his hips just slightly as he slid both arms around Sungjong’s thin waist, and the elder let out a quiet gasp. In moments like these, it was easy to forget that Sungjong was the older one in this relationship — the one who was supposed to be more responsible. And being in a senior idol group, one that had been around four years longer than his lover’s, he should’ve had a firmer grasp on the decisions he made in life.

But Sungjong had no schedules since the end of their promotions, Sungyeol and Myungsoo both busy with filming their own dramas and leaving him behind as the only one who wasn’t doing anything, and Nuboyz wasn’t doing anything until the end of the year (like all idols groups of course, as the end of the year performances were the best to gain new fans), and so when Jooheon had suggested that they fly to America together and spend a couple of weeks in New York, Sungjong only had one answer, not even thinking about the contract that was ending soon, not caring that he probably wasn’t going to resign it anyway.

Which brought them to the position they were in now.

Sungjong’s pale legs were wrapped loosely around Jooheon’s hips, his head tilted back against the pillow with his platinum blonde hair splayed out underneath him. Jooheon’s lips were trailing their way along Sungjong’s exposed neck, creating marks that were too dark to hide easily with the minimal foundation that Sungjong had brought on this trip (and really, he should have packed more scarves and turtlenecks too, having an excuse since New York was cold in November). The white sheets were tangled loosely around the both of them, and Sungjong’s cock was throbbing heavily with need against his stomach.

“You’re definitely not a puppy, no.” Sungjong said, breathing out heavily with a slight smile as Jooheon continued to move inside of him. The younger grinned against his skin and kissed his way up to his lover’s lips, the elder using the position change to roll them over so he was on top. Sungjong pulled away from the kiss to look down at Jooheon, both hands sliding from his black hair to rest gently on his chest and stomach.

“I like the view.” Jooheon said, winking up at Sungjong as he slid both of his large hands to the other man’s waist. Sungjong merely let out a breath of laughter as he started rolling his hips against Jooheon’s, the angle perfect in hitting his prostate as he tilted his head back. The elder let out a quiet mewl at the added stimulation, his fingers shaking on Jooheon’s skin as he got closer and closer to his release. The rapper gently pulled Sungjong back down into his arms and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, mumbling soft ‘I love you’s into his skin as he aided his lover in racing to their orgasms.

It didn’t take much longer after that, Sungjong’s dark eyes prickling with tears as he came in between them. His heart was close to bursting as he felt Jooheon reaching his own climax, a soft cry escaping his lover’s full lips as he rode it out.

Later that evening, with the sun setting through the windows behind the sofa in the living room, Sungjong sipped at his mug of hot chocolate, trying to hide his face in the paws of the sweater he had nicked from Jooheon’s suitcase as the rapper tried taking pictures of him.

“Where are you going to even post those, Honey? You know that we can’t be out.” Sungjong said, his heart sinking at his own words as he looked down into the brown of his hot chocolate. A kiss to his temple halted all his thoughts, and he tilted his head up to look at Jooheon, who had slid onto the sofa beside him.

“Nuboyz is disbanding.” Jooheon said, his arm sliding around Sungjong’s waist as he sighed deeply. The elder made a noise of remorse for him, easily falling into his lover’s side as he looked up at Jooheon. “Hoseok and Hyunwoo want to do a duo group together, and Gunhee wants to just be a rapper. I… I love music, I do, but my heart isn’t there anymore. It’s with you.”

“I’m not going to resign my contract.” Sungjong blurted out, knowing that Jooheon wasn’t finished but wanting to say it. Jooheon’s thin eyes widened as if he wanted to say something, but the elder pushed on. “Sungyeol-hyung and Myungsoo-hyung are focusing more on their acting anyway, and Myungsoo-hyung wants to start his solo career finally. Woollim doesn’t know what to do with me anymore and the Inspirits know it… and it’s not what I want anyway.”

“Is it bad that I just want to fuck all the rules and post a picture of you on my Instagram and my personal Twitter anyway?” Jooheon asked, fiddling with his phone nervously. Sungjong swallowed heavily and glanced to the phone, thinking for a long moment before looking up at Jooheon and giving him a small smile of reassurance.

“You better teach me English, Honey. I know that there are plenty of musicians here who want your expertise on their tracks, and you’d be foolish to say no.” Sungjong mumbled, making his decision right then and there, and Jooheon felt his lips spreading into a wide grin.

It wasn’t going to be as easy as that, no. But they were going to be there each other every step of the way, and that’s all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> remember if you want a crackship just comment two idols from two different groups :)
> 
> **edit: i will only be accepting requests that are sent to me on tumblr @ rozalty. all requests must have a song to go with it (not just girl group anymore). this is mostly for homo pairings but if you've got a het pairing in mind then pls hmu**


End file.
